Where Does It Hurt?
by Oc girl forever
Summary: And for every endless midnight, There's a sky full of broken stars, And there'll always be a place for you Inside my arms***Where Does It Hurt by Alexz Johnson***


Where Does It Hurt?

Draco/OC

Another story where Draco falls in love with a muggle. She thinks back when he used to be with her. He comes and goes and Star knows how much he hurts, but she can't ignore the pain inside her no matter how hard she tries. It's a story of how the one you love will always come back, how they will protect you from anything.

Give me a bit a feedback pplz. Tell me about any grammatical errors. R & R guys. I absolutely love it. I'm trying to

* * *

*Star*

_Where does it hurt?_

He will always come back to me. That's what I thought. I was so sure. I'd fallen so hard for him. He said he did too-once, before he left.

"Star, my father is a death eater. He works for the dark lord. I don't think that I can actually kill people." He said worry drenched in his words.

"Don't worry about it right now. It's not so pressing right now, so why sweat what's not sitting five minutes away?" I told him laying my head next to his on my round queen sized bed. I always kept an extra pillow in my room for him if he slept over.

He once said that I understood what he was going through, to some degree at least. I'm a muggle. You could've sworn our parents collaborated though with the way that they raised us. They always had exceedingly high expectations for us. It nearly drove Draco insane. Thankfully, it drove him to me before it drove him to his death.

_Tell me 'cause I understand_

He blurted everything out all at once. I could barely understand half of the words coming out of his mouth, but I got the point.

"I have to kill someone-Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the entire world. My father doesn't think anything of it. He thinks it's simple but it's not. I just, I have to figure out a way to get through this."

"One day at a time. I used to just block every thing out, sometimes I did for days at a time. When your brain kicks back into gear, you realized that you have two weeks down and seventeen more to go."

I was the one he went to when he needed someone to talk to. I was the one he told all of his secrets and weaknesses too.

_The words of the heart_

_Beating like waves in my head_

"I'll be back." He said. It was a different goodbye. It was unsure, scared. With what he was telling me, he was saying that either way he was screwed. He didn't kill Dumbledore; he was going to be killed. If he did kill Dumbledore, then the dementors would put him to death.

He left. I wanted to wait, but I knew that when he left this time, he wasn't likely to come back. We were pressing our luck with all the secret nights of pleasure. If anyone found out, especially one of his death eaters or his father, we'd both be dead. I wasn't that good a liar when it came to hiding things from my parents, so we never spoke to each other after that night. I spent my junior year in a daze. I was on the honor role the entire year. My dad took me out.

"You must be turning over a new leaf." He said cheerfully as he ordered the biggest lobster the Red Lobster had in the little fish tank.

I just rolled my eyes. I knew how dangerous it was for me to be aware. When I was aware, I thought about Draco. My mind had a funny way of playing tricks on me- being surreptitious about it. I thought about how many months Draco had been gone- how many weeks, days, hours, minutes...seconds.

Everything was vivid again. The pain was unbelievable. I saw his face in my mind and tears overflowed onto my plate. I didn't answer my parents when they asked what the fuck was going on with me. My stepmother's comment about a bad girl never turning over a new leaf didn't even touch me. All I thought was how Draco's eyes had told me that this was coming- that even if he wasn't in mortal danger, that a pure blood would never fall in love with a muggle.

_We can't hide_

_We'll never lie_

_I'll always see into you_

I tried to drown out everything completely-forget about Draco completely, but he came for one last night. To tell me that he failed his mission. He was supposed to kill his headmaster. His teacher, Professor Snape, did it for him. I was shocked, but I tried to soothe him. All he could think about was how he failed. All I could think about was how glad I was that he was still alive. I tried to detach myself. I tried not to feel anything, but when he climbed through that window, everything that I'd tried so hard to conceal came rushing to the surface.

_There's nothing wrong_

_With coming up empty and cold_

We stayed up all night. We didn't have to say anything. I should have. I should've told him that I loved him. I should've told him how much I missed him. It had been months since I've seen him-since I've touched his hair, smelled his cologne, tasted his lips, seen the gray pigments in eyes. The moment was blissful and I knew I would feel the pain days later.

_Staying too long_

_And trying to change rocks into gold_

_I've been there too_

It was alright though. I remember when all I felt was pain. My parents didn't listen to the 'troubled child'. I was raped. I told them but they didn't listen. I thought that I'd deserved it. My real mother was no where to be found after my sixteenth birthday. My step-mother nearly threw me into boarding school with the fit I was throwing. She found me cutting one day. I'd confronted the boys like the idiot that I was. It didn't go well at all. My feeble attempts to tell him what I was trying to handle failed. The moment my father saw the bruises on my face his assumption was that I'd gotten into a fight with a couple of girls. I'd bolted out of the house. That was the best thing that could've happened to me. I took a pair of scissors from my bag and took one long slice against my arm near the creek. What possessed Draco to save me, I have no idea. I was grateful in the end though. He was still here with me now.

_I've wasted myself_

_And you were there for me_

He usually came to me every summer. He came almost every weekend during school. Something about Hogs-made [a/n-Hogsmeade-the little town that the students could go if they got their permission slips signed in 3rd year.] He told me about all the crazy things that happened that year. I was the one who came up with the idea to use the Room of Requirement to keep the wardrobe safe. I know, it was evil, but if you had to choose between some teacher you'd never met and the life of the person you were in love with, wouldn't you choose the person you love?

_So whenever you crash_

_Where ever you land_

_That's where I'll be_

And he left on that cool spring night. I waited, every night since then, for him. Knowing that he was seeing the same stars as me-the same constellation, gave me a little hope. It was wasted though. He didn't come back for that entire summer. I was seventeen. It was going to be the day before my senior year. I decided he wasn't coming back. Still, I kept that extra pillow in my closet and my window unlocked-just in case. Just in case he needed me again to take away the pain.

_And for every endless midnight_

_There's a sky full of broken stars_

_And there'll always be a place for you_

_Inside my arms_

_Where does it hurt?_

That's why I nearly had a heart attack when I saw someone creep through my window that midnight. I saw his pale blond hair shining in the moonlight. I slipped out of my bed, half asleep, and walked up to him, just to see if he was really there. I touched my warm hand to his cool white cheek. I gaped at him.

He smirked at my shocked expression and did the most Draco think that he could do. He kissed me. No words. No explanation. I had to remember how to breathe. I needed to say the words that I'd forgotten to say. 'I love you.' I thought.

I guess he heard them, I can't remember, but I recall him saying, "And I don't love you? I love you more than you could ever imagine."

I think I that I hallucinated the last part, but when I woke up the next morning, there was a note on my pillow that said, 'I'll be back tonight-promise. I love you.'

_When you open your heart_

_There's always so much to lose_

_So far to fall_

_And nowhere to go when it's through_

*Draco*

I was going to wait until that night to see Star again, but I was sitting in that big dark manor and all I could think about was her. I hadn't had nearly as much of her as I'd wanted. A year without her nearly drove me crazy. The Dark Lord's war drained a lot of people. But my seventh year was over, I had both of my parents, and the only thing I needed back was Star. I grabbed my broom the very night that I arrived home from Hogwarts and flew to her little white house.

I opened the window without a spell. Her window was always locked. It didn't make sense. She didn't trust that those boys were done with her. If she would've told me who did it to her I would've killed every single one of them. I'd killed plenty of people my seventh year. I had no problem doing it to them.

_But if you let me in_

_I won't let you down_

_Put your faith in me_

Either I was lucky or these boys were just stupid, but they were there surrounding Star the next day. I decided to pay her a visit at her school, only to find her screaming from their assaults to her cringing bodice lying on the floor. (Where the hell were the teachers?)Before I could even think, I cursed all of them. They were all twitching and screaming on the floor. If she hadn't stopped me, I would have killed all of them.

_'Cause whenever you crash_

_Where ever you land_

_That's where I'll be_

She had new scars on her arms, her stomach, and her face. The magic healed her, but it hurt to see her like that. I thought she was stronger. I'd forgotten how fragile she really was.

"I'm fine. You can go home." She tried to convince me as I healed the bruises on her face.

I'd learned not to trust what she said to me. If she told me that it was okay for me to leave, it meant stay until the stars disappear. When she told me that she could handle those boys if they ever came back, she would be dead wrong. I held on to her that night- all night.

_And for every endless midnight_

_There's a sky full of broken stars_

_And there'll always be a place for you_

_Inside my arms_

It wasn't enough. When she fell asleep I heard her talking. At first I thought she was talking to me because she asked me a question.

"Draco, why'd you break my heart? I thought you would come back and you didn't."

"I'm right here." I told a sleeping Star. She had her eyes shut tight and her arms wrapped around me. I watched her with heartrending eyes.

_And there's a million streets to walk down_

_In this city of broken hearts_

_But there'll always be a place for you_

_Inside my arms_

_Where does it hurt?_

I held her tighter to me. It was different-when you hurt because someone else was hurting. I couldn't make it go away. You could try to make the other person feel better, but the guilt eats at you from the inside out.

_Where does it hurt?_

I wasn't going to let her hurt again. I didn't know how though. I couldn't make the pain subside in her the way that she did for me. But I tried.

_And for every endless midnight_

_There's a sky full of broken stars_

_And there'll always be a place for you_

_Inside my arms_

*Star*

He came back every night from then on. He came almost every day. We still had to break the news to his father, but I knew that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me ever again. I wasn't sure how long it took, but I realized that he was right. He loved me far more that I'd imagined in my wildest dreams. In my dreams, he always left in the end, but here, he stayed.

_And there's a million streets to walk down_

_In this city of broken hearts_

_But there'll always be a place for you_

_Inside my arms_

_Where does it hurt?_

And I made sure to take away the pain wherever it hurts.

_Oh, where does it hurt?_

*Draco*

I made sure to take away the pain, wherever it hurts.

_Where does it hurt?

* * *

_That's it. How was it? I hope you all liked it. R & R to tell me. Positive feedback-something that will help me grow as a writer. I currently working on 'bringing the story to life and pull the reader into the story to actually be there'. I'm working on it, but I'm not quite there. Help me out people, please.


End file.
